The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a plurality of string selection lines and a plurality of bit line groups and a method of programming the non-volatile memory device.
Memory devices may be used to store data and may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of the non-volatile memory device, may be applied to portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), transportable computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.